This invention relates to a semiconductor element string structure, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode (LED) string which can be used for a display board or the like. During the manufacture of the LED strings, both leads of a plurality of the LED chips are connected with a transverse plate to form a semiconductor element string. After the LEDs are furnished, one lead of each LED chip is cut off from the transverse plate and another lead is still connected to the transverse plate. Therefore, such an LED string can be conveniently positioned to a printed circuit board in order to increase its assembling rate, thus not only decreasing the number of necessary connections to the printed circuit board but also simplifying the design of the printed circuit boards.
As is well known in conventional techniques, LEDs have often been formed as a single element. When used to form a large LED display, it is necessary to position all of the LEDs on a circuit board and make necessary electrical connections. However, this arrangement has two major drawbacks:
1. It takes a lot of time to assemble the separate LEDs into a large LED display and is therefore inefficient for use in forming such a display. PA1 2. The ciruit board used to position every LED thereon is very complicated in its circuit layout. For example, if there are 400 LEDs on the board, then it is necessary to connect 800 pins into a desired matrix form and to align the LEDs in a correct position. The work of the assemblage is obviously difficult and expensive. Moreover, it is very difficult to connect so many pins on a one-layer circuit board, and of course, the cost of manufacturing is greatly increased. PA1 3. All the LEDs cannot be easily aligned with one another. The inappropriate assemblage of LEDs on the board tend to cause the LEDs to misalign with one another.
It is, therefore, the purpose of this invention to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.